Underground Hogwarts Student
by ErectoPatronum
Summary: Melody Russell, princess of the Underground and the Labyrinth, has been invited to a magical school across the realms.She asks Albus Dumbledore for help and the pair, with Severus Snape, they make her first year of Hogwarts a reality. But it is far from a normal year at school, especially when your best friends are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.


Melody Russell sat on the windowsill of her oversized bedroom, gazing out at the Labyrinth with a pillow clutched to her stomach and the heavy green velvet curtains were drawn around her, her own private haven from the dirty castle she had grown up in. Her serving ladies had disappeared hours before, only spending enough time to help stuff her into the corset and petticoats she was forced to wear, and the tight blood red silk dress Melody was currently forced into. Playing with one of the tendrils that hung down from her pile of curls, she gazed out at the frosted window, seeing not the Runner anymore, but her own face. Her vibrant blue eyes shone back at her, and the face that was painted this morning to look pale was a heavy contrast to her bright red lips.

"Your Highness!" Called Margo, one of Melody's serving maids. She was a short plump woman, with beefy hands that surprising could knit finer than the queen herself. Unlike the other maids and servants in the castle, Margo had been given permission from Melody to come in whenever she pleased. Margo had been serving Melody since the ten year old was born, and always had a soft spot for the young princess. Margo opened the door after a quick knock and stood next to the drawn curtain.

"You know," she said to the Royal on the other side. "If I had just started yesterday, I would have over looked this room and continued my search for you, but I've been here for nearly fifty years. I know exactly where you are and would like you to come out. Now, Melody."

Melody pulled back the curtain and slipped down off of the sill before laying the throw pillow back on her bed. "Is there a reason I am being called?" she asked, being careful to mind her manners.

"Yes," Margo began to rummage though the wardrobe for something. "It's time for you to dress for supper."

"Oh, Margo," Melody groaned. "Isn't this dress fine? I don't want to change again."

Nonsense." Margo said sharply before tugging at the laces that held the dress closed. Finally they got it off and the new gown, this one a light purple with white lacings up the sides was secured to the girl's person.

"Margo," Melody began. "Why doesn't Papa let me go to the Aboveground? I hate it here anyway. Every day is the same and every day I sit on that same window seat bored to tears. I want something more than this tedious life."

Margo began to fix the curls mussed from the dressing. "Your father doesn't want to lose you like he almost lost your mother. Remember, when Queen Sarah was swept away by the Runner who lost three weeks ago? Your father was in a frenzy trying to get her back. When he finally had her safely home, she was never to leave his sight for a week straight."

"Margo, I remember. But, doesn't he realize how unhappy I am? The Underground is just empty. The only people I have to talk to are you, my parents who don't understand me like you do, and the goblins. And the goblins are just so clueless and filthy. Oh, Margo, enough with my hair. You can't do anything with it anyway."

Margo dropped to the comb onto the table and stepped back. After a minute she took Melody's face between her hands and pulled it to look at her.

"You are beautiful, smart, and important, you know. And yes, I say it every day, but I think you need to be told every day." She smiled. "Now, it's time for supper. Then afterward, you can tell me all about your plans in the Aboveground."  
~~~***~~~

"Papa," Melody said as she entered the dining room, curtsying low. "Mama," She curtsied to the Queen as well. Making her way to her seat, a servant pulled it back before she gracefully seated herself. Allowing Aelfwine to push her chair back toward the table, she twisted around to give a genuine smile and a thank you. Turning back toward the table, she waited for her parents to lay their napkins over their laps before unfolding her's gently and placing in flat on her lap.

"How are you, my dear?" Melody's father, Jareth, nodded in her direction. It had always amazed Melody that at dinner time, her father would stare at her mother for hours, but only glance in her direction.

"I'm fine, Papa. And how are you?" she smiled, but it felt fake and pasted on. She never enjoyed family dinners. They felt awkward and she always itched to get away. She would have preferred to take a tray into her room but Margo, who now was standing against the wall behind Melody, had insisted that she spend as much time with her parents as possible.

"Splendid, Melody. By the way, I've talked to your grandparents and since your birthday is tomorrow this year, and tomorrow is a Friday, we will be having your party then! Isn't that wonderful?" For the first time since she entered the room, he looked at her.

Before she could answer, the servers brought out the first course. Starting at Jareth and going down the table ending at Melody, they took the covers off to reveal the salads. Melody picked up her fork and pushed the lettuce around before opening her mouth to speak.

"Of course it's wonderful, Papa. We never celebrate on my birthday; it will be a fabulous change." She placed a bit of salad in her mouth to avoid having to speak again.

'Why don't they see I don't want to be part of this place anymore? Am I that unimportant to them?'  
~~~***~~~

When they finished the meal, Melody waited for her parents to rise and leave before she stood herself. Peeking around the doorframe, she insured her parents had gone into the throne room and shut the door before she stepped out of her shoes and picked them up with one hand. Using the other to hold up her shirts, she fled the room, running through the halls as fast as she could go. Flinging her bedroom door open, she threw her shoes into the corner and tossed herself face down on her bed.

She began to sob, terrified for the next day. Every time she saw her grandparents, they berated her terribly. She never stood straight enough, they would say. She never stopped mumbling. She was nothing like her father when he was her age.

Then it would be her father's turn. 'If Melody was disciplined enough, she would be a better granddaughter.'

Melody could never please them. Everything she did was a disappointment, an embarrassment. And every time there was a party, they stayed over and every meal had to be spent with them. She just hated them!  
Melody heard the door open and the click of heel on the light grey flagstones. She didn't look up, just simply buried her face deeper into the pillow. She felt a warm hand on her back and a person sat on the edge of the mattress, rubbing calming circles.

"I know, Melody, I know." Margo continued to stroke the ten year olds back. The door opened again and Aelfwine came in with three mugs of hot chocolate, which he placed on the end table. He sat on the other side of the young princess, and began to smooth her hair down, as Melody's mad dash through the halls made the curls fall flat.

Melody pushed herself up and allowed Aelfwine to use his handkerchief to wipe the last of the tears away. Accepting the mug from her friend, she sipped it slowly, watching Margo and Aelfwine take one as well. Margo took some of the whipped cream off of her's and dabbed it onto Melody's nose, making them all laugh.

"I wish every day could be like this," Melody sighed.

"A complete disaster?" Aelfwine asked.

"No, silly! Like this, right now. No parents, no duties, no worries. Just…this."

Margo smiled. "So, Miss Melody, if you don't mind me asking, what upset you this much?"

Melody sighed. "The party my father so graciously put together for me."

Aelfwine reached out and squeezed the young girl's knee. "I'll try to stay with you as much as I can. But, eventually, your grandmother will send me away, like all the times before."

Margo nodded. "As will I. But, my excuse will be to insure you mind your manners. After all, your grandmother is so sure you have none." Margo made a face that made it clear of how she thought of Jareth's mother.

Taking a sip of her drink, Melody brow furrowed. "Do you think I could pretend to get sick? Or break a limb or something?"

Aelfwine shook his head while wiping his upper lip free of foam. "No, your father would see right through it."

"I just wish for once they let me decide if I want a party or not. Because I don't. I never did want one ever. I would prefer just a day with you guys. Not the secret meetings we have now. That would be the best present ever." Melody said.

"And we're glad you feel that way, Melody." Margo and Aelfwine smiled gaily.

Aelfwine placed his now empty mug on the tray along with Melody's and Margo's. Standing up, he began to make his way back to the door. "Goodnight Melody. Sleep well." He then opened the door and slid out, gliding down the hall and out of sight.

"Come Melody, don't you want to get out of that corset?"

the woman to pull the lacings free, Melody raised her arms making it easier to raise the dress over her head. Margo yanked on the ties that held the corset shut, while Melody held onto the bedpost tightly. Margo always forced the ties undone, jerking them out of the loops that held them every day.

When the laces came free, Melody peeled it from her skin, breathing in the cool air that the corset had nearly restricted her of. She pulled her petticoats off and kicked them aside, as though they burned to be on her skin any longer. Margo held the long nightgown out for her to slip into, tugging the cool fabric over her head and pulling her slender arms into the short sleeves.

Melody turned and allowed Margo to button up the three large buttons at the neck of the nightgown.

Melody went over to the vanity mirror and picked up a soft bristled brush before brushing out the remainder of the curls that hung loose near her face.

"Margo," she began softly, as though someone else was in the room and she was trying not to be over heard. "If I could go to the Aboveground, would you come with me? And Aelfwine as well?"

Margo plucked the brush from her hand and resumed the stroking motion of the ten year old girl.

"If your father told me I was to do so, then yes I would. But, Melody, if your father doesn't give me orders to go somewhere, I can't. I would love to see what is out there other than this castle though." She looked at the back of the young girl's head sternly. "But I never said that."

Melody giggled. "Of course, Margo." She walked away, climbing into her large bed and diving under the covers. "Goodnight, Margo."

The next day Melody woke up just as the Underground sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. She slipped her feet into her slippers and shuffled over to her wardrobe to pluck out her magenta silk robe. Shoving her arms in the sleeves, Melody tied the belt loosely around her waist, before making her way out into the hall. She began walking, without any real thought to where she was going. Eventually she made it outside to a small enclosure of trees and flowering bushes.  
It had been her and her father's secret spot. Where they would go to be together without anyone around to see them, where anything was possible.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Papa," four year old Melody was perched on her father's knee, blowing dandelion fluff into the wind. "Why do we live here? Mama says she came from the Aboveground. Why can't we live there?"  
Jareth smoothed down the loose wisps of hair that had escaped his daughter's braid down. He was sitting on a low concrete wall with a large flowering tree behind him; the flower petals dropping quietly into the pool of water that surrounding the tree.

He took a small breath in. "We just do, love. Our family has lived here in the Underground for many generations now. While I didn't grow up in this castle, I grew up in the next kingdom over. Your mother was the one to live somewhere else."

"Oh," was all the little girl could say. She slipped off her father's lap and twirled in an innocent way. When she stopped moving, a large purple and blue butterfly flew past her face, tickling her nose. With a squeal of delight, the chase was on. Jareth watched his daughter chase after the insect with a small smile on his face. When she streaked past him, he snagged her around the middle and lifted her to his hip, before he stood up. Looking up at the late afternoon sky he began to sing to her the old Aboveground lullaby that his darling Sarah had whispered to her large belly when pregnant with Melody.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

Melody laid her head on Jareth shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed as the autumn wind blew over the pair. Settling himself in the soft green grass, Jareth shifted his sleepy daughter to his crossed legs so he could support her head better. He stayed there till the sky had streaks of gold and purple, announcing the arrival of the night, and the beginning of supper.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Melody wrapped her robe tighter around her body before sitting on the same low wall her father had sat on 6 years prior. When her grandparents came back into her father's life, everything changed. Jareth had no time for her anymore, and everything was about her mother. Sarah was always around until Bracken, Melody's grandfather, had claimed that Sarah spent too much time with her daughter and the girl would be getting ideas a princess shouldn't have

Now, Melody was all alone, sitting in the same place, where six years ago, everything seemed so normal, so right. All she had was a few pictures and a handful or two of memories. She sighed, hanging her head before laying her elbows on her knees, with her hands clasped under her chin. Sniffling a bit, she shook slightly as a brief wind blew over the area of solitude. Suddenly a cloak made of heavy black material swept over her shoulders to ward off the chill.

Melody whirled around, only to find her father standing next to her. He sat down beside her, draping a slender arm over her shoulders.

"What are you doing out here this early, love? You should be in bed." His voice was kind and gentle, much like the time when Melody fell into a vat of frosting in the kitchens when she was three. There was no anger, not even hidden in his eyes, like when he was really mad.

It had been so long since he had called her love. Melody leaned into his side, snuggling into his chest, where it was warm.

"I couldn't sleep, Papa. I'm sorry if I woke you." She went to stand and walk back to her rooms, when Jareth pulled her into his lap. She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine that she was that little four year old that was so loved by her parents. But she had disappeared years ago when she overheard her parents discussing with her grandparents how imaginative she was, and how she was so happy all the time.

But her grandparents had decided that a child's imagination was the worst thing that had happened since the Goblin Riots of 1678. Since that day, the little girl who chased butterflies had faded into the tapestries that hung on the walls, though she was dying to get out again.

Jareth stroked her hair lovingly, smiling at her innocent appearance. He wished he hadn't listened to what his parents had preached to him for years. But there was no going back now. His little girl had grown up resenting him and Sarah, but especially the Underground and everything in it. Now all he had to worry about on top of what he did as a king was his daughter finding her way out of the Underground. There were many ways in and out, if one looked hard enough. Runners could take people; Undergrounders could use magic to get to the Aboveground. And Melody was very powerful. It was only a matter of time before she harnessed enough power to leave the fortress he had built for her when she was born.

"Papa, why do Grandmother and Grandfather hate me?" she asked before she could stop and think about what she wanted to say. She felt her father drop his hand from her head, and sick with dread as to what expression she would find on his face, she looked up.

When Melody looked up and saw her father's face, she quickly buried her's back into Jareth's chest. The look of hurt and confusion he held made Melody regret her question.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked quietly. "They love you very much."

Melody realized there was no going back now. "No, they don't like me. They always say I'm never proper enough for them."

"Oh, Melody, they were the same way to me. Your grandparents just want you to grow up to be the proper young lady they know you can be." Jareth began stroking her hair again, his other arm tightening around her.

"Let's get you back into bed, little one." He securely held her to him as he stood up. Settling her on his hip, he made his way back to the castle toward her room. Quietly opening the door to let himself in and to shut it behind him, Jareth laid her down on her mattress, He removed her robe before pulling his daughter's blankets tightly around her. Jareth gazed down at his sleeping daughter's face, wondering what the next day would bring. He could only hope his Melody would behave herself. Even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him, he began to sing softly,

"As the pain sweeps though,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone,  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you,  
As the world falls down."

With a sigh, Jareth heaved himself to his feet before kissing her forehead so gently she didn't even stir. Brushing the wisps of hair off of her forehead, he left the room, closing the door softly as not to wake her.

~~~***~~~  
Melody woke the next morning to rays of Underground sunlight filling the room. As she stretched her arms in a catlike manner, what had happened only a few hours prior filled her head. Smiling, she stood and donned her robe yet again, one that Jareth had apparently taken off before leaving the room. As she opened her wardrobe and pulled out a long, forest green dress with black lace on the bodice, along with black heels and her corset and undergarments.

As soon as she finished putting on her underwear and petticoats, Margo came in and helped Melody lace her corset and put on her dress.

"Interesting choice. Not something I would have picked with your grandparents coming today. In fact, they're here now."

"I don't know, maybe I feel a little rebellious today." She gave a lopsided grin, much like her father's.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you when they scold you something awful for this," Margo fixed the off the shoulder sleeves that had bunched up when the dress was pulled over Melody's head.

"If they scold me, you can tell me I told you so," Melody laughed merrily before slipping her feet into her shoes and standing gracefully. Waving her hand over her face, her hair and makeup was done perfectly.

"Let's hope this stays when I flee the dining room." Melody began to walk out of the room into the hall. It seemed the castle had changed overnight, for indeed it had. The walls and floors had been scrubbed free of goblin feces and dirty straw. The tapestries were clean and free of dust and grime. The suits of armor were sparkling clean and non squeaky.

Melody stepped out into the hall only to be nearly run over by her father's advisor, Faraday. "Good morning, Faraday. What are you doing?"

Melody fell in step beside him as he hurried down the hall. Granted she had to jog to keep up with him, but he was fun to be around never the less.

"I have to be in the dining room today. So just a few more eyes for you, brat." He turned his head slightly and smiled at her.

"Do I have to go to the dining room today? Can't I take a tray in my rooms?"

"No, child. It would be disrespectful." He patted her head so not to disturb the curls piled on her head.

Melody sighed as she followed her oldest companion to the dining room. The servants that stood in front of the door opened them, allowing the pair to enter.

After Melody made it to the table, she curtsied to her grandparents first then her parents.

"Grandfather, Grandmother." She curtsied low to each one, keeping her back erect and her eyes slightly down. "Papa, Mama." She did the same to the younger king and queen.

Aelfwine quickly pulled her chair out quickly allowing Melody to sit before pushing it back to the table. Waiting for the seniors at the table to lay their napkins on their laps, Melody carefully laid it on her own thighs. The servants brought out the oatmeal prepared for the first course, and Melody cast her eyes down so she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. Her father must have seen her discomfort, for his hand found her's under the table and gave it a careful squeeze. Glancing up at him, Jareth smiled a tiny smile at his daughter to try to ease her nerves.  
Melody picked up her spoon and spooned the oatmeal into her mouth without tasting it at all. She had wrapped her ankles around the legs of her chair in an attempt to prevent herself from launching herself from the room. Clearing her mind, she kept everything blank, in an attempt to blend into the background. But as fate was clearly not on her side this morning, her grandmother decided to start a conversation with her only grandchild.

"So, Melody," Silvermist Russell dabbed at her mouth before continuing. "Are you excited for the party tonight?"

Melody looked up and glanced at her father for confirmation to answer. When he nodded slightly, showing he would step in if necessary, Melody answered with a false tone of pleasure.

"Oh, yes, Grandmother. I can't wait."

"And you're going to behave yourself, right?" Silvermist arched her sculpted eyebrows as she asked her question.

"Yes, ma'am." Melody mumbled.

"What was that? What have I told you about mumbling? Peasants mumble, poor people mumble. You are neither. It's time for you to take pride in your family line."

"I do take pride in my family line Grandmother. I did not mean to mumble. I beg your forgiveness." Melody looked down again as she pushed her bowl away, a sick feeling settling in her stomach, enabling her from taking another bite.

"Why aren't you eating young lady?" Bracken asked sharply.

"I don't feel good all of a sudden, is all. I'll be alright." The fact her grandparents where in the room with her made an honest girl out of her.

Jareth quickly laid his own spoon down and pulled off his glove from his right hand before laying it on her forehead.

"No wonder you don't feel good," he said. "You could fry an egg on your head. Aelfwine, bring Melody back to her bedchamber and have Faraday bring her something light to eat in half an hour. I'll be in to check on her at lunch."

Aelfwine pulled her chair back as Jareth withdrew his hand and slipped the glove back on. Aelfwine helped Melody to her feet and Melody understood she also needed to play her part. Swooning slightly, she fell a little against Aelfwine's side, feigning illness. Her friend guided her to her bedroom before Melody finally pulled away.

"Oh, my grandparents are not going to be pleased when they find out my father lied to them."

"What do you mean? You're not really sick, are you?"

"Nope. Papa faked it to get me out of there. My grandparents always do that to me. Press me until I yell and throw a temper tantrum or until I cry. Normally they don't do it on my birthday, but we didn't invite them for new years' and Christmas. So maybe they're just making up for lost time."

Aelfwine shook his head before leaning down to pick up her discarded nightgown, which hadn't been picked up from that morning. "I wonder what made your father change his mind…" Aelfwine trailed off, as though talking to himself.

"What are you talking about Aelfwine? Are you hiding something from me?"

sighed before folding her nightgown and laying it at the foot of her bed. "I overheard your mother and father last night, is all. It's nothing you need to worry yourself about."

Melody just raised a single eyebrow at him, her arms crossed and her back straight.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Your father was talking to your mother in the throne room last night. He said that when your grandparents came this morning, after breakfast he was going to have you spend the time till the party with your grandparents. So they could get to know you better."

Melody smiled a little. "I think I know what changed his mind Aelfwine. This morning, at two AMish, I was sitting outside in one of the gardens, when Papa found me. I accidentally asked him why they hate me. I really was against them coming this morning."

Aelfwine smiled while shaking his head. "I can't believe you said that. But you know when you're queen you can banish your grandparents to the Realm Of Darkness."

"Aelfwine, I can't do that. Papa likes them, I don't know why though."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Aelfwine hurried to open it while Melody sprinted to her bed, throwing herself on it and tried to look like she was on her death bed. When the door opened, Faraday came in with a covered tray in his hands and a smile on his face.

"My Lady, I had a feeling you were not really sick, so I brought you this," With a flourish, he pulled the tray cover off to reveal pancakes, bacon, and maple syrup. There was a glass of orange juice next to the plate along with a small plate with a little butter on it.

Melody sat up quickly and allowed Faraday to place the tray on the bed before her. "Thank you, good sir." She said around a mouthful of bacon.

"It's good to see your etiquette is as polished as usual." Faraday reached over to steady the glass that the eleven year old almost knocked over. Melody nodded her thanks as she shoveled her food in her mouth as fast as possible.

"I only eat like this when I'm in my room. I know, it's a bad habit but it's something I've grown used to doing." She said after she swallowed. Shrugging, Melody started on the pancakes, placing the butter on them before digging in to them with a gusto that only matched a starving man.

Melody chugged half of her orange juice, before finishing the last bite of food on her tray. Sitting back, she began to sip the orange juice that was left in the glass.

"What time is it Faraday?" Melody asked innocently.

Faraday grinned before tugging on the chain that held the pocket watch that rested in his waistcoat pocket. "Only 8:30, child. You have time still."

Melody smiled at him around the rim of her glass, finishing the tart juice that poured down her throat. Placing the cup on the tray, Melody slipped over to the edge of the mattress, so she could kick off her shoes with two quick pushes of her toes. After Faraday moved the tray away from the bed and onto the bedside table, she flopped back against the mattress.

"Can I skip the party today and fast forward to tomorrow? Do you think that's possible?" Melody turned her head to ask her two companions who were conversing in Gobbledegook, the only Underground language she didn't understand.

The two gave a small jump as they started. Faraday cleared his throat before giving the eleven year old a small smile.

"No, child, it's not possible. While we can rearrange time, your father would kill me then pitch my corpse headfirst in the Bog if I did."

Melody sighed and sat up quickly. "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She said sarcastically. It was hard for her to accept her grandparents after everything they put her through in her life. They tore her down and the servants of the castle had to build her back up again by promising it would get better. Then after all the hard work they went through, it would all come tumbling down. It was a nasty cycle; one that they all figured would never be broken.

There was a light rapping on the door, one that caused the trio to jump. Only three people in the castle knocked that softly; Sarah, the current queen of the Underground, goblins and Labyrinth, Silvermist, and Margo. Melody dove under the covers, which was an almost impossible task with the puffiness of the petticoats she wore. With a wave of her hand, the tray was gone and her face was pale again, having gone red from the disappointment of the day.

Faraday rose and opened the door tensely, ready to deny Sarah or Silvermist entrance to the Princess' bedchambers. But as he opened the door, Margo pushed him aside and rushed to the bedside, a whirlwind of silk and taffeta kneeling next to the young girl lying down.  
"Melody, how are you feeling?" Margo grasped the child's hand and clutched it to her heart. "Why didn't you tell me this morning you were feeling unwell!"

Behind her, the two men were trying to hold in their laughter at the older woman. She was a mess, tears streaming down her face and her eye make-up had gone dripping down her face. The black lines were a terrible contrast to the paleness of the woman's complexion.

"Margo," Melody began, trying to pull her hand away.  
"Shhh, child. Please, don't say a word. You need to rest to get well again." She was about to say more but she was cut off by Faraday and Aelfwine's snorts of laughter.

"Do you think this is funny? She is clearly sick and obviously running a fever and all you two can do is laugh at her? Both of you leave at once before I call his majesty to remove you from here!"

"Margo! I'm not sick! I'm fine! Papa just said that so I could leave the dining room before I cause any ruffles so early in the morning." We didn't know who was at the door so I was laying here in case it was my mother or grandmother. I'm sorry we tricked you, but you didn't give us any time to explain."

Margo pulled herself up and shook out her skirts before picking up the lacy fan on Melody's bedside table. She quickly went up to the two male faes before hitting them with the fan. The two, still laughing, tried to shield themselves with their hands the best they could.

"It's not funny! She. Could. Have. Been. Caught!" Margo emphasized every word with a smack with the fan.

"It wasn't us! Jareth started this all! We just played along!" Faraday held his hands up in defeat, backing away slowly from the irate woman.

"Don't you 'Jareth' me young man! You knew exactly what you were doing!" She raised her fan above her head and brought it down hard on his head, snapping it in two. The other piece fell to the ground in a pile of carved wood and lace.  
"Margo! Please, stop beating them!" Melody said while she burst into a fit of the giggles as well. Margo turned her rage on the eleven year old girl, who was now kneeling on the bed, with a beaming smile on her face.

"You stay out of this young lady!" Margo pointed the snapped off handle she was still grasping at the child, eyes narrowed. "Let me handle this! If you were a boy, this would be happening to you as well." Margo turned and gave the Aelfwine a few more smacks. "You're getting what's coming to you next, Melody, don't you worry!"

Melody visibly paled. Margo got angry sometimes, and while she had never been physical with Melody, she could give a lecture rival to the King's. Melody sank down till she was sitting on her heels, watching the three fight about whose fault it was that the King lied to his parents.

Margo, having finished beating the two up with the broken fan, marched over to Melody and tossed the broken handle to the floor with a hard snap of the wrist. The older woman stood in front of her with her hands on her hips, lips pursed in annoyance.

Melody cringed a little at the words that next exploded from her serving lady's mouth.

"Melody Ellette Nerida Russell! I am appalled by that display! You have lied to the two most powerful monarchs in Underground HISTORY! When they find out, and believe me, they will, no matter how much your father tries to protect you and no matter how long he denies any part of this, mark my words, they will find out! I worked for them before you were born, young lady and I have seen firsthand the punishment they give for liars! Your father, for example was locked in the dungeons for nearly a month for lying! Even though the Silvermist and Bracken are not your parents, they still have the right and power to discipline you any means necessary!" Margo was nearly purple in the face by the time she finished.

Melody buried her face in her hands and began to sob. "I'm sorry! Truly, I am! I just can't deal with them anymore!" Faraday moved to her side and gently nudged her face up to dry her tears. With a soft handkerchief, the eye liner and mascara that had run down her face was dabbed away, and all that was left of the evidence that she had even shed a tear was the black on the linen that had been folded away and put out of sight.

With another wave of her hand, the make-up was back on her face, just as caked on and unnatural as before. Every day, she had to look a certain way, to please a certain group of people, that all tried to one up each other. She always heard stories of lords and ladies killing others to get ahead that little bit. Warnings were always given to praise others lower than yourself, just so you could sleep peacefully at night. But, just as dangerous was angering King Bracken and his wife and queen, Silvermist. They both had a famous temper, one that had unfortunately been passed down to their one and only son. Their eldest daughter, Rhyannon, who had been killed at the height of the Goblin Wars, had been fair tempered and not quick to judge. The youngest child, another girl, named Laila, had a temper, but not as strong as her parents or her older brother Jareth.

Melody went to the dressing table mirror and began to fix her hair. "Is Aunt Laila coming tonight?" She was Melody's favorite aunt because she always stood up to Jareth and their parents.

"Yes, child, Laila is coming." Margo had come to stand behind Melody to french braid her hair. Melody grew tired of the traditional Underground hairstyles and had begged her mother to teach Margo Aboveground hairstyles so she didn't have to have her hair straight or curly all the time.

Margo finished off the braid with a satin ribbon that matched the color of the dress that Melody would be wearing that night. Melody reached up and touched the braid with her fingertips ever so gently while smiling softly.

"I can't wait to see her. I hate it when she's away so long." Melody sighed before sinking down on the plush armchair next to the vanity.

Faraday gave her a knowing look. "Child, she has her own kingdom to run. She used to be able to stay here all the time, but now she can't."

Melody took hold of the braid and put the end in her mouth. She knew that her aunt couldn't be there all the time, and while she wished Laila could be there with her forever, Melody also knew it was pointless wishing for things that could never happen.

The clock on the mantle chimed at that exact moment, announcing the arrival of noon. After the chimes had sounded the last of the twelve times, the door opened to reveal the Goblin King himself, Jareth Russell. The three servants of the labyrinth scurried out the door with their heads bowed in respect for the king while he stared down his daughter.

"You know, you should be resting, but instead, you're socializing with my servants." He said coolly, his mismatched eyes slightly narrowed. Melody just looked calmly at him, blinking only once or twice slowly as anything. She carefully pulled out the braid from her mouth and tossed it back over her shoulder with a gesture that could mean defiance or arrogance.

"Melody, listen to me. You can't hide in here forever. You need to come and be with your family. Your grandparents wanted us to have this party for you, so they could spend time-"

"But Papa," Melody whined. "I know what they have gotten me. More jewels, maybe yet another tiara, but I don't want it. I just want things to go back to how they used to be. Before they came and ruined everything. Before-,"

"Enough!" Jareth said sharply, the infamous tone in his voice that dared her to defy him. His shoulders slumped a little, before he came over to kneel before her. "I wish you would be like your mother. You remember the words, 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. You've seen her."

"Yes, you tell her what to do every day! Well, I don't want to be like her! Maybe I don't want to be queen!" Melody pushed herself up till she was sitting up as straight as she could.

Jareth's eyes flashed with brief anger. "I do not tell her what to do, young lady. And do NOT raise your voice to me. I am your father as well as your king, and you'd do well to remember it." Then his gaze softened. "You look like her, you know. Your mother. You look alike. But you look like your late aunt as well. She would have loved you. I wish she could have met you. You and she have the same fiery sprit, and ambition. She didn't want to be queen either." Jareth stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Melody. But you need to see things from your grandparents' point of view. They're old fashioned. Things in their time were a little different. And when I was your age I always said I was going to parent my child a little bit different than them. But, it seems like I haven't. I want you to behave tonight. Please, don't give them reason to berate you. Just do as you're told and put as much space between yourself and them as possible."

Melody kept the hard mask on her face as Jareth came around to the back of the chair and touched her head. He ran a hand down the long braid, toying with the ribbon on the end that was curling from the way Margo tied it. When she tried to move away from his touch, the hand tightened on the braid, holding her back, and trapping her to the chair.

"I'm not done speaking with you, Melody. Now, sit still till I tell you to get up. You and I have had a rough streak," He started.

"More like rough relationship," Melody muttered darkly. If Jareth heard, he didn't show it. He just furrowed his eyebrows ever so slightly downward.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, we haven't been seeing eye to eye. It worries me, child. The only people you talk to is the servants and that's not right. You ignore your mother and I from the moment you wake up to the moment you retire for bed. Starting tomorrow, you will be having tea with your mother and I every day at one. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Yes sir." Melody said tartly. With a sharp nod, Jareth released her hair from his grasp and came around to the front of the chair before crouching down in front of her to look her in the eye. His eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't place and before she could pull away, her hands were in her father's.

"Please, Melody. You have to behave tonight. Remember that." Jareth dropped his daughter's hands back onto her lap and stood, placing a kiss on her forehead. He swept from the room closing the door carefully behind him.

Melody sat on the chair and stared blankly at the wall for an hour and a half, denying the tray that one of the servants brought at lunchtime. She looked up when the door opened again when the thirteen hour clock chimed four. Margo walked in with a garment bag and a shoe box, barely able to get in the doorway without tearing the bag open.

Melody stood up and came over to help her friend carry the dress over to the bed. Margo placed the shoes down on the mattress next to the bag before going to the back of Melody's wardrobe and taking out the large hoop skirt that she had only wore once in her life. When Melody saw it, she groaned and stamped her foot.

"Margo," She whined. "Do I have to wear it?" Melody hated it more than she hated her corset, which felt like it got tighter and tighter every day.

"Yes, Melody. Your father ordered it, which means I can't let you have your way." Placing the wooden hoops on the bed as well, Margo came around to Melody and helped unlace the dress she wore. Tossing it over the chair that Melody had been sitting on; she pulled the petticoats off and threw them in the dresser drawer where they went every day. Melody kicked off her shoes and stood in her stockings and undergarments while Margo prepared the hoops for her to step in. When they were in place, Melody felt like she had gained 20 pounds. Margo pulled the blood red stilettos out of the box and placed them at Melody's feet.

Unzipping the dress bag, Margo pulled out a heavy ball gown, made of red, black, and silver material. It was a strapless dress, with the skirt barely touching the floor in the front but sweeping the floor in the back. The whole dress was made of the red fabric while a thin, see through material covered the dress with silver thread woven into it. Margo bunched it up and helped slid it over Melody's body, everything falling into place. Going around the back, Margo zipped the dress up, making the eleven year old look thinner than ever. While Margo fussed over the dress, Melody was fixing her hair with magic, making the French braid now a Dutch waterfall braid. Margo forced her to sit down in front of the mirror, turning her around so her back was to the reflective surface.

Pulling out the make-up kit, Margo pulled out a deep red lipstick, running the waxy piece over the girl's lips, turning them a more mature color. When she started on the eyeliner, silver was used, making intercut swirls across her temples. Taking a gold eye shadow, which covered almost up to Melody's eyebrows, Margo whirled the girl around to show off her work

"Margo! I love it! Thank you!" Melody stood up and carefully hugged her serving lady. Melody walked toward the door, head held high, but spirit very low, toward the field that was used for occasions such as this. Every noble, lord and lady in the Underground had been invited, seeing as Silvermist did nothing halfway. Melody just hoped she could live up to their expectations

{*****}

Melody walked across the field to where her family stood, observing the set-up of the party. When her mother caught sight of her, she smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Passing her off to Jareth, who hugged her as well before dropping a kiss to her forehead; He led her away to her grandparents. Bracken looked her up and down before declaring her suitable. The announcement made the younger king and queen breathe a sigh of relief and relax greatly. Melody, on the other hand, kept a passive face, one that kept the others from guessing what she was thinking.

At that moment, a messenger goblin rushed over to Melody and dropped to one knee.

"A letter for you, your highness," he gasped, clutching a stitch in his side. Melody took the envelope and flipped it over so she could read the front of the letter. The letter was thick and heavy, made of a yellowish parchment and the address was written in emerald green ink.

Miss. M. Russell  
First Bedroom on the Right  
Goblin City Underground

Turning the letter over, she saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. She conjured a letter opener and slit the seal, pulling out the parchment carefully, well aware that the rest of her family was staring at her with curiosity. Unfolding the paper she read,

Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Russell,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Melody was stunned at the news. She had a chance to leave the Underground, after all these years of waiting. As she was contemplating her future, her grandfather snatched the letter from her and read it quickly.

"She will not be going." He declared with confidence. Passing the letter to his son, who skimmed it as fast as his father, said something similar. "I agree. I won't allow it." Jareth took the envelope from his daughter and put the letter back. He handed it back to Melody and said, "You can write to them in the morning and decline the invitation. Anything they can teach you, I can teach you."

Melody looked at her father. "But, Papa! Look at all his achievements! Just being a king doesn't necessarily qualify you to teach!"

With the one look that Jareth gave her, she knew that she had crossed the line. "Melody! I'm not sending you to another realm to learn magic tricks! If you needed to go to the Aboveground then I would consider, but this is a defiant no. Nothing would change my mind!"

Sarah came forward and touched his elbow. "Jare, maybe we could let her go for a term. She would come back at Christmas and stay here. Just give her a taste of the Aboveground. Or she could go the whole year and stay with my parents over Christmas. Toby would love having someone to talk to other than my parents."

Jareth pulled his arm away and turned to face his wife. "Sarah, my decision is final. I won't stand by this and neither should you." He stormed away, with his father at his side, both jabbering in Gobbledegook, making quick hand gestures.

Melody banished the letter to the secret compartment on the back of her headboard in case her father tried to burn it. She planned on leaving somehow, but didn't plan on waiting till the morning. She was leaving that night if she had anything to do about it.

Just as Jareth and Bracken came back to the women, the guests started to flood in. Lords and ladies crowded Melody with goblets of wine, telling her how nice she looked, and how grown up she was. All of Melody's senses were being attacked at once; the overbearing stench of wine and cigar smoke, the bright colors of wild dresses and suit coats. The population of the Underground seemed to have dragged out their most flamboyant outfits and donned them for this occasion. Her feet were killing her after only half an hour in the heels she was forced to wear, and she was forbidden from taking them off.

The whole night all she saw was the glare of disapproval from her father as he passed her and the questioning look from her friends as they passed. Melody tried to forget about Hogwarts as she was pulled into several dances from people she barely knew. She was about to leave the field when she was grabbed from behind in a playful gesture, making her gasp and turn around to see who it was.

"Aunt Laila!" Melody jumped into the blonde woman's arms, the tips of her hair dyed bright neon blue to match her tight mermaid style dress and heels. Laila's makeup was all themed blue, to the eyeliner on her face to the lipstick she wore. She was a younger, female version of Jareth, but she wasn't as beholden to rules and laws as her older brother. Her kingdom was barely inside the Underground and was on the border of the Realm of Darkness. Laila could seldom leave her kingdom, as her magic held up the shields that kept the Skeksis from entering and stealing her people.

Laila picked up her niece and whirled her around. "You didn't think I'd let a few Skeksis keep me from seeing my niece on her birthday?" Letting Melody go, Laila held her an arm's length away and examined her. "Look at you, all grown up! Gods, you look so mature and you're only eleven!" Laila whirled Melody around before pulling her close for the next dance. Laila Russell had a reputation for doing things a little different than those around her, so the impromptu waltz she was doing was nothing new to the people of the Underground. They were a little off beat, but Melody knew her aunt hadn't had the patience when she was younger to learn how to dance.

Melody was laughing hard when a shadow came over the pair. Jareth stood next to both girls and gently untangled his sister's hands from his daughter's.

"I believe this is where I cut in." Jareth took his daughter's hand and gently tugged it, pulling her close to him. Jareth laid his hand on her waist and clasped her hand with his right. Melody in turn placed her left in his and laid her right hand on his arm. Jareth lead her around the dance floor, gracefully waltzing past other couples who obviously lacked the same amount of skill as the Royals. Melody had been taught to dance at a young age and though Faraday was a good dance teacher, Jareth had to step in to teach the three year old princess how to follow a lead. When they started, Jareth would stand her on his polished boots and whirl around the ballroom, both with smiles on their faces.

*Flashback*

"Faraday, step aside," Jareth's deep voice ordered as Melody easily darted away from her dance teacher. Jareth carefully stooped down and scooped her up into his arms and held her on his hip.

"Melody, what am I going to do with you?" Jareth smoothed her hair out of her face with his free hand with a smile. Sarah came in, holding her long, sweeping skirts away from her feet so she wouldn't trip. She had been in the Underground for six years, and still wasn't used to the long, floor length gowns she was squeezed into.

Jareth put her down and placed her on his knee high boots, holding her small hands in his before starting a waltz as if she was dancing with him, instead of her balancing on his feet. Jareth took wider steps than he normally would have, but he kept the frame of the dance the same, hoping that she would pick up soon.

Sarah began to laugh. "Jareth, she'll never learn if you don't let her do it on her own." She went over to her husband, lightly kissing him before gliding over to the wall were Faraday was standing.

Jareth placed the child down before starting the dance anew, as though his dance partner wasn't a little over two feet tall. They danced for over an hour, Melody never wanting to stop getting all the attention on her. Jareth complied, twirling over the polished marble floor of the ballroom.

*End Flashback*

Melody and Jareth were both pulled out of their memory when the song that had been playing ended. Jareth released his daughter, not at all surprised when she darted away; skirts pulled up off the ground. He watched as his daughter slipped through the crowd, almost knocking over one of the waiters that help the tumblers full of wine. She paused long enough in her escape to help right him and apologies, before she kept going, teetering precariously in her heels when she stopped every few feet to catch her breath.

Melody didn't stop until she came to Aelfwine, who was one of the waiters, holding tall glasses of champagne for the guests. He handed her one of the skinny wine glasses which she took a shaky sip of before sitting as best she could on the low wall they we standing next to.

"What happened?" Aelfwine asked concerned. He placed his tray down on the wall post before sitting down next to the young girl, wrapping an arm around her.

"Papa and I were dancing just now and I remembered how it used to be. And I know that my grandparents will never allow us to be that close again, so I ran away. In a corset and hoop skirt. It was nearly impossible." She took a large gulp out of the glass, leaving lipstick marks on the lip of the fancy glass.

Aelfwine chuckled a little, before rising up and collecting the tray he was assigned. "I'm sure it will turn out for the best."

Suddenly, Silvermist came out of nowhere. "You there, servant…," she waved her hand around looking for a word. "Thing. Get going and get away from her." She shooed him away with quick motions of her hands, before turning to Melody who was still seated on the wall. "Melody, up, up, up! You'll tear your dress on that rough surface or stain it. And we can't have that," She paused, touching her hair with a fond but careful manner, les she mess the haphazard up do. "And I don't like how friendly you are with the help. It's not natural. They're paid to work for us. Now, go and socialize with our friends."

Melody stood but made no move to leave, taking Aelfwine's elbow as he went to walk away. "No, please stay." She inched closer to him, not wanting to be alone with her grandmother. "And grandmother, they are not my friends. They are your friends. I have never seen half these people in my life, while you know everyone and their mother here. I mean, I know the waiters and my family. That's it. If this is what you call a fun birthday party, then I must be missing the point. Next time, you should ask me who I wanted invited, and then maybe I wouldn't be hanging around with the help, as you so kindly put it."

Melody released Aelfwine before hiking up her skirts and storming off. Silvermist was stuck rooted to the spot, a look of pure shock etched onto her perfect face. Melody was nearly in tears when she passed Sarah, Jareth and Faraday, who tried to stop her escape.

"No, Faraday, leave me alone. I'm sick of all this," She gestured around in a sweeping motion with her hand before she continued. "I'm done here and I'm going inside to cry alone like I always end up doing. Is that what you all want?" She looked at her parents. "Is it? Not one time after I run away from a social gathering have either of you come after me. Not one time. It was always Faraday or Margo and even Aelfwine would drop everything to come and make me smile again. But when the people I wanted the most never came, I learned quickly. Don't trust anyone. Because the ones you love don't really care." She wrenched her arm away from her friend before bursting into tears. As she turned away, Melody swiped at her wet cheeks as she ran away again. Sarah went to chase after her daughter but Faraday stopped her.

"No. Let her go and be on her own for a bit. She'll calm down enough to talk." Faraday watched as Silvermist came over to the silent group.

"She's ungrateful, that's what she is."

Jareth turned toward his mother and sneered at her. "My child thinks I don't care about her and you have the nerve to say she's ungrateful? Get out of my sight."

Silvermist shook her head at her only son before disappearing into the crowd. Jareth looked helplessly at his wife and lifelong friend, none of them exactly sure what to do.

Melody tore through the halls blindly till she reached her bedroom. With a wave of her hand she was undressed and in a comfortable cotton nightgown before she gave yet another flick of the wrist to send her hair tumbling down her shoulders in waves. She knelt on the bed and stuck her hand behind the headboard to retrieve her letter from the Aboveground. She looked at the first page and saw the name Albus Dumbledore. Taking a deep breath, Melody went to her desk with tears still falling down her face. Taking out a piece of parchment with ink and a quill, she sat and wrote in her neat fluent hand,

Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,  
I would be honored to go to your fine school for witchcraft and wizardry. But with the slight problem of getting to the establishment, I would be in need of your help. If possible, I would like to come to the Aboveground this very night, or day in your case. But I would be unable to make the journey myself. I know how to make objects such as letters go across the realms but people I have yet to learn how to do. My question is, if you can, could you help me make it to the Aboveground?

Melody Russell, Princess of the Underground, Labyrinth and the Goblin City.

Melody sealed it in an envelope, dripping the candle wax over the closed flap of the envelope, stamping it with her family's coat of arms. With a wave of her hand, the letter was gone, and Melody grabbed her pillow off her bed, and then curled up on the armchair she had sat on for most of the day.

Holding the pillow to her chest, she pressed her face against the cool white surface and cried hot, silent tears. While she wished that one of her parents would come through the door and comfort her like they used to when she was a little girl, she knew it was pointless wishing for things that would never happen. So, she had learned to cry as silently as possible when she was this upset.

After a few more moments, Melody decided that she wanted to be alone. With a flick of her finger, the door locked and whoever came after her would hopefully realize that she wanted to be alone.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in front of his fireplace when a letter appeared on the saucer in his hand. The first thing he noticed was the odd coat of arms, which was a crown with three roses intertwined in the middle. Shaking his head, the old wizard ripped the letter open and read the distress message.

He placed the letter in his outer robe pocket and placed his golden tea cup down, before kneeling before the fireplace. Tossing floo powder in and conjuring a piece of paper, Albus scrawled a quick message to one of his colleges about the situation. Throwing it in the fireplace, he stood up and after taking his tea to his desk, he pulled out a new piece of paper and a quill to begin writing to the princess that was to attend Hogwarts in the fall.

Melody pulled her face up out of the pillow when something dropped on her head. She reached up and took the letter addressed to her off of herself. She didn't bother to look at who it was from as she was in no mood for checking identities, and pulled out a piece of yellow parchment with bright reflective green ink on it. Shaking it out and wiping her eyes, she read,

Miss Russell,  
While I am terribly sorry about your inability to get to Hogwarts on your own, I have a feeling that I can help you. Now, I'm sure you don't know, but, the layout of the grounds of the castle you live in as in all of the Underground is accessible to the Ministry of Magic and I have noticed that there is an out of the way well that I'm sure you know of. It is just outside of the large field surrounded by wards. I figure, if you can get there by, 12:30 tonight (for you, my dear) I can get you out of the Underground undetected. Stick to the shadows and wear dark clothing, such as a black cloak. I know how to get between the realms and I have a home for you to live in until school starts on September first. I will be bringing you there after I pick you up from your home.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Melody cracked a smile for the first time in a few hours, after realizing that in a few hours she would be free of the place that had caused her so much pain. While, she hated leaving her friends and family, it just wasn't her ideal living situation. And hopefully, Hogwarts would give her a place to belong.


End file.
